


Recalibration

by Azazel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Injury, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Sex Toys, Sexual Torture, non-consensual nudity, pierce is a great big bag of dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a refresher is necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recalibration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Of Bullet Wounds and Blowjobs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808227). I suppose you can read them separately but they will make a lot more sense read together.

Following the almost-failed mission where the Asset is damaged they are returned to the facility currently used to house and deploy the Soldier. The Asset is immediately whisked away for debriefing and medical treatment leaving Rumlow to find his own way through the sterile corridors and empty offices. It seems this facility is set to be decommissioned soon so the Soldier will be moved, probably somewhere closer to D.C. and the Secretary. He knows better than to ask. If it was his business to know he would have already been told. As it is, he is sore, filthy, jetlagged, and still a bit hung up on losing his team. 

He knows they will be replaced, sooner rather than later, but that doesn’t stop the twinge of regret at seeing them all die. Turning a corner he is greeted by the blessed sight of a locker room. Thankfully the go-bag he left at the facility before they were flown out is still in the same place and undisturbed. Peeling his clothes off one layer at a time he notices the crust of blood along the left side of his shirt from where he had held the Asset’s leg under his arm. With a sigh he tosses his gear into a bin outside the showers. Grabbing one of the tiny bars of soap off of the shelf above the bin he unwraps it and nearly chokes. Someone with either a twisted sense of humor or a death wish had the bright idea to stamp the bars with the HYDRA emblem. 

Rumlow shakes his head as he makes his way to a showerhead and cranks the hot water tap all the way open. He fears he may have sand stuck in places he doesn’t want to think about. It didn’t help that he stripped down to sleep beside the Asset but he knew better than to let HYDRA’s prize get hypothermia or go into shock. Of course, while they had been sleeping the Soldier’s body had been recovering so by the time the Soldier woke him to prep for extraction they were both sweaty but the weapon had looked much better. 

He takes his time scrubbing down, washing his hair twice to make sure he gets out as much grit as possible. When he steps out of the showers the room is foggy, the tile beneath his feet is slick and cold. Toweling off quickly he opens his go-bag and pulls out the change of clothes he brought. Even though he feels a bit exposed without the Kevlar of his mission gear he knows all of it will have to be incinerated after having come in contact with the Asset’s blood, just like the tiny safe house they had shared. 

Just as he is lacing up his boots a call comes over the PA system summoning him to infirmary. He slings his bag over his shoulder and makes his way back toward the heart of the facility. A nurse meets him at the doors to the infirmary and takes his bag. Again, he knows better than to ask why. Without a word she points him to the third exam room on the right. A glance through the tiny window of the door reveals nothing so he is surprised when he steps into the room to find the Secretary waiting. 

Pierce looks stately, as always, in a slate grey suit with his hands clasped behind him. His expression is neutral and the Soldier is nowhere in sight so Rumlow comes to attention stiffly, eyes searching for the source of a low humming noise he can’t identify. 

“Sir.”

“Agent Rumlow, I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here. Considering the close call I felt it necessary to debrief the Soldier myself. During the report a few things came to light,” Pierce’s tone is that of a disappointed parent. 

Rumlow’s heart stutters but his stance remains rigid. “Things, Sir?”

“You know Agent, I don’t think any of his handlers really understand just how thorough the Soldier is in his reports. He recounts every detail of a mission from the moment he is given the signal to go ahead all the way until he is brought in to debrief. Did you know that, Agent?” Pierce is barely turned toward him but Rumlow knows he has his full attention.

“No, Sir, I didn’t.”

Pierce nods with a small noise of acknowledgement, “I thought not. You see, Agent, I don’t care about your little extra-curricular activities with the Soldier, I never have. And rest assured you are not the first. What I do care about is the mission. So when the mission is impeded by your activities with the Soldier it becomes a problem.”

Risking a glance at the Secretary reveals nothing so Rumlow is forced to say, “I’m sorry, Sir, I don’t understand.”

With a sigh Pierce shakes his head and puts on his most patronizing tone, “Agent Rumlow, the Asset was damaged on your watch and as a direct result of his… affinity for you.”

It takes every ounce of self-control he has spent a lifetime cultivating to keep from refuting the claim. It would do him no good to disagree, anyway. 

The Secretary continues, “With this in mind I have ordered a round of recalibration for the Asset which you will attend.”

Rumlow barely blinks as he answers, “Yes, Sir. When should I report, Sir?”

“Oh it’s already begun,” Pierce says, almost jovially. Shoving the drab curtain aside he reveals the Asset. He is naked with his masked face pressed to the floor and his knees spread wide by a bar cuffed to his ankles and wrists. The humming sound is easily identifiable now as the Hitachi magic wand rigged between the Asset’s legs. A length of nylon rope in intricate knots holds the toy in place against his perineum. His skin glistens with sweat and there is a puddle of semen forming below him. His dark hair is wild, some of it caught in the muzzle’s buckles. 

The one eye Rumlow can see rolls up to look at them. Even with the rest of his face covered by the mask and his hair the Asset’s expression is distinctly unpleasant. There is a certain fierceness in his glare that is out of place on his normally blank face. The Secretary glances at the prone figure then claps his hands together and moves to the door saying, “Agent Rumlow you are to stay with the Soldier for the duration of his recalibration. You will not speak to, touch or even go near him, is that clear?”

“Crystal, Sir.”

“Good. I’ll take my leave of you then,” Peirce says, already half out the door.

Before the door can close behind his superior Rumlow blurts, “How long, Sir?”

The sound of Peirce’s hand slapping the door echoes around the infirmary. He slowly turns back, his expression carefully blank, and asks flatly, “What was that, Agent?”

Swallowing quickly, Rumlow stands straighter and plows on, already having made the mistake of asking he refuses to make the even bigger mistake of backing down. Staring ahead at the off-white wall in front of him he says, as clearly as possible, “I asked ‘how long’, Sir.”

Peirce takes a step back into the room, shifting to grasp the edge of the door. He takes a few moments to look at Rumlow, tilting his head the smallest degree, before answering, “Until I say otherwise. Now, if there are no _further_ questions.” He raises one manicured eyebrow.

“No, Sir.”

With a sharp nod Peirce slips out the door. Just like that the air in the room seems to move again after having been frozen in place. Rumlow is still standing at attention even though he is alone in the room with the Soldier. There is no doubt in his mind they are being monitored somehow. 

A sudden, choked sound draws his attention to the Soldier. He hasn’t moved an inch even though the position must be uncomfortable. The only part of him that does not seem to be carved from marble is the one visible eye. The pupil is huge inside his glacial blue iris. As he stares at Rumlow his thigh muscles start to twitch in time with the buzz of the wand. After a minute or two a wave seems to start in the Soldier’s toes making them curl then running up his legs, ass, spine, and finally making his eyelid flutter. His breath whistles through the muzzle in huffs and pants while his body tries to move and stay still at the same time resulting in a series of aborted, jerky shifts. The wand continues to vibrate between his legs. From his angle Rumlow can the Soldier’s cock spewing cum up his stomach and chest to drip onto the floor, adding to the puddle already there. 

Just when Rumlow thinks the Soldier is going to start hyperventilating the vibrations slow to a gentle hum. The Soldier’s hair has spilled around his head like a dirty halo, slipping off his forehead to leave both eyes visible. Minutes pass in near silence as he catches his breath and his eyes settle on Rumlow again. Neither moves or breaks eye contact until, without warning, the wand crackles to life with a sound like a stun baton. The Soldier’s eyes roll up into his head as his body attempts to remain still and ride out the charge. 

Rumlow’s cock is hard as steel behind his zipper but he makes no move to touch himself. He can guess this is part of the test. The Soldier lets out a high-pitched whine for a moment then quickly stifles it. Rumlow isn’t keeping track of time but he guesses it takes three minutes, maybe less, before the Asset is shoved into another orgasm. This time the sizzle of electricity doesn’t stop. Instead the wand begins to vibrate harder. The Asset chokes, gasps, and then goes limp against the restraints while his lower body flinches in an attempt to get away from the stimulation. His cock twitches, a thin stream of clear fluid leaking from the tip. It is too soon, even for him, to get hard again but that does not stop his body from trying. 

Just as suddenly as it started the wand stops completely. The Asset’s eyes are still closed when his spine relaxes. A drop of blood slips through the little holes in the mask and lands on the floor. The urge to pull the muzzle off and check for damage is almost overwhelming but Rumlow manages to hold his ground, though he is sure the Soldier bit through either his tongue or his lip. 

When the Asset opens his eyes they immediately zero in on Rumlow with an almost accusing stare. A quick snap of electricity has the weapon jerking at the bar holding his legs open. After that the wand is still and silent for so long Rumlow thinks the lesson might be over. The Soldier’s brow is drawn down in a confused frown as they stare at each other across the room. 

Ten minutes pass. Then fifteen and still nothing. No one comes in to take the Soldier away for clean up or to relieve Rumlow. Sweat has started to dry on the Asset’s skin leaving a film of salt behind. Rumlow slowly works through a series of exercises to ease some of the tension from standing at attention. He doesn’t make it past his calf muscles before the Asset nearly screams as the wand jumps back to life with a quick series of electrical bursts. Before he can regain his breath the wand shifts again into a randomized pattern of vibrations and shocks, sometimes both at once. Rumlow knows the bar would not be able to hold the Soldier if he decided he no longer wanted to be held. He can see the fingers of both hands spasm, curling into fists then releasing. The Soldier has his eyes squeezed shut like doing so can block the sensations from the toy. His breathing is staccato, punctuated with whines and low groans. 

It takes longer than any of the previous times but the Soldier’s body is inexorably drawn into another orgasm. Rumlow is still hard in his pants. He can feel the spot of precum on his boxer-briefs cooling.

Keeping track of time becomes less of a priority when Rumlow realizes it doesn’t matter. He will be here until the Secretary returns and tells him to leave. The Asset will be here just as long, maybe longer, depending on how well Pierce feels he did following orders. He was left here to witness an act of subjugation and to learn a lesson. A simple lesson. One that should already be well ingrained in him but was obviously in need of a refresher. 

His mind goes to a strangely settled place as his own will is pushed aside in favor of following orders. The regret from earlier is lost in a sense of purpose and completeness. Losing his team had left him feeling out of sorts, disconnected even. But now, reminded of his purpose and his place, he is returned to the whole. Does he still harbor a fondness for the Soldier? Yes, and that isn’t likely to change. But he also knows that should it ever come down to a choice between him and the Soldier, both HYDRA and he would choose the Soldier. He is expendable, the Asset is not. He hopes the Soldier understands that, too. 

More blood has dripped through the muzzle and onto the floor to mix with the semen there. Rumlow’s eyes are drawn to his hasty stitch-job on the Asset’s thigh. The skin around the neat knots is strained, puffy, and an angry red. At least two of the stitches look nearly ready to give way. It doesn’t help when the wand sizzles into another set of random pulses, causing the Soldier’s hips and thighs to flex and strain. As Rumlow watches, one of the threads tears through the skin and begins to bleed freely. The Asset’s entire frame is shivering so hard Rumlow’s muscles flex in sympathy. 

Having let his mind wander a bit Rumlow can’t be sure but he thinks the Soldier has been forced through at least three more orgasms. His eyes are open but bleary, staring at his handler with something that could be interpreted as hurt or betrayal if he was capable of either. His body jolts with each new shock or vibration though his cock hangs limp between his legs, swinging slightly and dribbling clear fluid once more. The only way Rumlow can tell the Soldier is being brought off again is by the muffled sob and the way his asshole rhythmically clenches. Tears are gathered on the inside corner of the Asset’s left eye but Rumlow knows he can no more control their production than he can anything else that is happening to him. 

Rumlow’s knees have gone numb by the time two more orgasms have torn their way through the Soldier. He imagines the Soldier is going to have a problem standing when this is over, much less walking. Three more stitches have become casualties of the lesson. Even with an accelerated healing factor the wound had not completely closed yet and now it is bleeding again. 

Abruptly, wand goes still and moments later the door opens. Secretary Pierce strides in followed by the nurse who took Rumlow’s bag. The Secretary nods to the nurse and she pulls the loose end of the rope holding the wand in place. All of the complicated rope work holding the toy in place unravels and the heavy device falls onto the floor with a dull clunk. Rumlow doesn’t move as she removes the cuffs from the Soldier’s ankles and wrists. Standing quickly, she retrieves a pair of gloves and a gauze pad. The Soldier’s eyes roll to watch as she kneels to press the gauze against the broken stitches. 

Pierce moves to stand near the Asset’s head and says in a clipped tone, “Up.” 

The Soldier’s right arm shakes violently so he leans heavily on the left as he comes to all fours. The Secretary leans down and removes the mask, tossing it onto a nearby gurney. Sure enough the Asset bit through his lip and blood is smeared around his mouth, chin, and throat. The rest of his skin is soaked in sweat, tears, and semen. The nurse scrambles away when he is guided to kneel. An inarticulate noise is his only protest when Pierce leans down further to cup his cock and balls. Even though the touch looks gentle the Asset tenses up. 

Without looking in Rumlow’s direction Pierce asks, “How do you think the recalibration went, Agent?”

Rumlow’s eyes snap back up to look at the wall to avoid being caught by the Asset’s exhausted, pleading blue eyes. Very aware that his arousal is obvious he answers, “Well, Sir.”

“Oh? It looks to me like the Asset was yet again damaged on your watch,” Pierce glances at him this time. Before he can answer the Secretary continues, “But perhaps this time it was unavoidable.” Rumlow says nothing. Releasing the Soldier’s genitals, Pierce stands up and waves toward the door, “You’re dismissed, Agent Rumlow.”

Turning on his heel, Rumlow strides out of the room. As he grabs his bag from the counter at the nurse’s station he risks a quick glimpse back at the open door and sees the Asset shifting to his feet. His knees are bruised and he is still shaking but he does not hesitate to do as he is told.

**Author's Note:**

> While I already had the idea for this fic in my head months ago I owe a big part of the motivation to actually _write_ it to the trashdaddy laureate stereowire and [this pic](http://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/106890248813).


End file.
